1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint brush handles and in particular to paint brushes adapted to be displayed by means of a cantilever arm which is flat in a vertical plane and protrudes outwardly from a display panel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, paint brush hanger displays have been provided which use various geometric cantilever arm configurations for supporting the paint brushes on a display panel. Several of these prior art devices use a circular aperture in the handle and a cantilever arm having a circular cross section and rely on gravity to maintain alignment between the respective brushes. Later designs have utilized a cantilever arm having a relatively thin arm portion which is flat in a vertical plane for engaging a suitably adapted elongated slot in the paint brush handle to assure alignment between the stacked brushes. One example of the later type of hanger is shown in copending patent application Ser. No. 574,705, filed May 5, 1975, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It has been found that when customers desire to purchase a paint brush, the paint brush handle sometimes will bind on the hanger arm even when only slightly canted with respect to the arm causing much difficulty and sometimes a loss of a sale.